


Coordinated Action

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But no Reichenbach Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, wait!”  John reached through the bars and pulled Sherlock close, glaring at him as he clearly enunciated: “We’re going to need to coordinate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coordinated Action

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July 17th Prompt: A Team Effort

“Sherlock, wait!”  John reached through the bars and pulled Sherlock close, glaring at him as he clearly enunciated: “We’re going to need to coordinate.”

Sherlock glanced around quickly. 

“Go to your right,” he said.  “Go to your right!”

They both had to stretch right onto the tips of their toes to get the chain that linked them over each spoke of the fence, but they quickly found a rhythm and made it to the bin at the side of the alley in short order.  But when John tried to get one foot up onto the waist-high bin at the side of the alley—his arm stretched up almost to its limit to reach the top of the fence, his body rotated away from its target, it immediately became clear that the thing was a hopeless effort.

“Why are you so short?” muttered Sherlock.

John gripped one of the bars at the top and tried to swing himself upwards that way, but his weight was in the wrong position to manage it.  “I’m not _that_ short!” he panted.  

Sherlock gave a brief, telling glance to John’s feet, fruitlessly scrabbling for purchase on the side of the bin, and John desisted with a scowl. 

“You _left me behind_!” he hissed.  “While we’re _handcuffed together_!That shouldn’t even be _possible_ , Sherlock.”

“All right,” huffed Sherlock, “here.”  He lowered his weight, pulling down on the cuffs but managing to bend his knee enough to push it through the bars of the fence and brace it there, laying his free hand on top to form a cup. 

John already had one foot up on the bin before Sherlock could say anything else, the other was off Sherlock’s knee again and onto the top of the fence, tipping him over onto the other side.  He got one look at Sherlock’s wide, shocked eyes before he fell, knocking Sherlock to the ground and the breath out of them both.

For a moment, they lay there gasping, before Sherlock managed, “And you were worried about people talking.”  He glanced down meaningfully at where John sat, straddling Sherlock’s chest and pinning him to the ground.  “You, jumping me in a dark alley...”

After a meaningful glare and a moment’s struggle, John managed to find a solid footing on the ground and levered himself up and off Sherlock, then grabbed the other man’s wrist to pull him to his feet after him.

A siren sounded down the end of the alley, and as one they flinched back against the wall for cover, leaning there still panting for breath.  John rolled his head sideways to look at Sherlock and couldn’t stop a grin, a memory vivid in his mind. 

“Got your breath back?” he asked.

Sherlock looked over and grinned back, obviously remembering too.  “Ready when you are,” he said.

And together, they ran.


End file.
